


i'm rain falling for you

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idk what to say anymore, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just kidding no pressure tho but pls listen to them, side taejun if u squint, soogyu are kinda(?) bad at feelings, soogyu mydays, the title isn't a reference to a day6 song but it works anyway, ur obligated to stan day6 after reading this fic, watch out for lyric references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "In one moment, like water rising, you are coming to me. Like the stars, twinkling in the night sky, you are pouring out over me." Soobin would have called it destiny, as though he found the person linked to his red string of fate, for them to meet again. He didn't know Beomgyu was studying in the same university as him either, and then met him on the bus and learned that he likes the same band called DAY6 as him.Yet at the same time, from what he had seen and felt throughout their two years of friendship, he convinced himself that it was all sheer coincidence.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	i'm rain falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONE'S FOR YOU MY FELLOW MOADAYS!!! i wrote this out of impulse after soogyu played congratulations on their vlive lmao i hope u guys would like this au!!! i had a great time writing this 
> 
> this is just for funsies so hhehe i hope u have fun reading lol

Soobin hates the rain. 

The worst case scenario was this: it was a busy Monday, he forgot to bring his umbrella because the weather forecast earlier informed him it was a sunny day, his favorite pair of sneakers got soaked in the puddle and he was stuck in a crowded waiting shed of the bus stop anticipating for the bus to arrive. 

To cool his temper down, he reached for his phone and plugged in his earphones. Scrolling through his music library, he pressed play and the song that he has on repeat for straight three weeks blasted yet again on his earphones.

  
  


He glanced on his watch every ten seconds to keep track of the time. It's 7:30 PM, and the bus still hasn't arrived. Eventually, he felt his eyes quite droopy and his shoulders heavy. Props to the rock music playing, he jolted awake and attempted his best to stand straight as he slapped his cheeks to keep him afloat. 

Two more songs played on his phone before the bus arrived at last. Strangers around him rushed themselves to occupy a comfortable seat. As much as he's _ dying _ to go home and rest, he let others first before he got inside. He found an empty window seat at the farther back and chose to settle himself there. 

Soobin's number one rule in commuting alone is this: never fall asleep on the bus no matter how exhausted you are. He doesn't feel comfortable drifting to a deep slumber on the bus, knowing he's traveling alone and no one can wake him up when he finally reaches his destination. So Soobin tried (keyword is  _ tried _ ) his best to stay awake. 

The rain slowly started to ease. He leaned his head on the window pane as he shifted his gaze on the roadway. Before the bus engine started, a man with his all-black clothing drenched in the rain, hollered outside asking the driver to wait for him. 

"Wait!" He bellowed repeatedly, "Don't go yet!" 

Breathless, he stepped inside the bus. Catching his breath, he rested his hand on his knees and ran his fingers on the strands of his black hair, as he pushed it back, revealing his forehead. 

Glorious forehead, mind you.

"Thank you," he managed to utter in between his heavy breathing. 

The driver nodded at him as he glanced at the back where the passengers were. "You can go and have a seat at the back, I believe there's an unoccupied space there." He informed, pointing at the empty seat.

The guy clasped his hands together and bowed, thanking the old, bald headed man. 

Soobin, on the other hand, didn't quite get a hold of the conversation because his mind went completely blank while staring at the window as the music continued to play, as though he was lost in a film scene of a pop-ballad music video from the early 2000s. He watched the raindrops graced against the window as he engulfed himself into a cinematic moment until he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He flinched a little and eyed the person standing on the aisle.

The male, who Soobin gave a wild guess that was younger than him, grinned politely before asking him. 

"Is this seat taken?" 

Soobin glanced at his backpack resting on the seat beside him, then quickly looked back at the boy. 

He blinked a few times, five to be exact, before he said—

"N-No," he took his backpack, holding it against his chest. "I'm sorry. You can sit now," he added. 

The boy gave him a small smile, and plopped himself down to the seat. He noticed how Soobin shifted his position away from him, as he leaned closer to the window. Well, he was a stranger to him after all,  _ no hard feelings. _

To follow his own strict rule when commuting alone, Soobin found himself humming the lyrics of the music playing. 

The boy beside him heard his voice and the familiar melody Soobin was humming. He  _ knows _ this song by heart. 

"Is that Day6?" He asked him. Soobin was still looking outside and didn't hear him with the song blasting on his ears. So he took a little courage and despite being intimidated, he tapped his shoulder, his finger barely landing on Soobin's shirt. 

Soobin jolted at his gesture, taking one earphone out from his ear.

"I'm sorry to bother you… but it's that Pouring by Day6?" He asked quietly that Soobin didn't almost hear his voice. 

Soobin nodded. "Yeah.. How did you know?" 

"I heard you sing," the boy smiled at him. 

"Ah, sorry then—" 

"No, don't be." The other shook his head. "I like your voice actually." 

He pressed his lips into a thin line, his dimples shyly peeking out on his both blushing cheeks. 

A cute boy complimenting his voice.  _ What a great time to be alive. _ At that given moment, he thought maybe the americano he never ordered wasn't too bitter. 

His mouth finally curved into a smile. "Thanks, I guess," 

"Looks like you're a fan of them," 

He nodded once. "Yeah. I've been a fan since debut." 

The man beamed with enthusiasm. Soobin found his eyes sparkling with sheer excitement so beautiful that he couldn't help but stare. 

"Really?" He gaped. "I became a fan when they released their second album." 

"Interesting," Soobin remarked. "What's your favorite song from Daydream?" 

The stranger leaned his back on his seat as he thought of his answer. It took him quite a while to think of a track that he only glanced back at Soobin and sighed.

"You can't ask me that."

Soobin pursed his lips. "Why not?" 

"I love all of their songs." He confessed, "like,  _ all of them,  _ I'm not even exaggerating. I would say Letting Go was my favorite, but I Wish's lyrics resonate with me. And then I also love how Sing Me is such a good song for concerts—" 

He screwed his eyes shut and breathed. "I can't pick one." 

"Understandable and valid," Soobin acknowledged. Soobin himself can't pick a favorite song from Day6's entire, golden discography either. Years into their career and the band never disappointed him. Not even once.

"They don't have bad songs. No lies in there." Soobin nodded in agreement, as the stranger drew his attention to the ID lanyard hanging around Soobin's neck. 

"-wait, you're from Geodae university too?" 

Soobin glanced at his ID. "Oh, yeah. " He replied, nodding. "2nd year pol-sci major." 

"That's cool," the stranger remarked. "I'm a music major, freshman year." 

"Where's yours?" 

"Huh?"

"Your ID." 

The man eyed his shirt as he adjusted his red jacket before he bursted into a fit of giggles. He placed his index finger on his lips, as he leaned closer to Soobin. "Don't tell anyone about this,"

"I forgot to wear it today. Luckily, I befriended the guards so they still let me go inside the campus." 

Soobin chuckled. "You're unbelievable,"

"I just have irresistible charm," the other reasoned out, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Soobin acknowledged that, but he didn't tell him, of course.

"By the way, I'm Beomgyu." He said, extending his hand towards Soobin. 

Soobin held it. "Soobin."

Beomgyu gave him a suspicious look. "You aren't going to report me for committing a  _ minor  _ violation, aren't you?" 

Soobin chuckled. "Of course not!"

"I'll remember your name." He said, "You're the first person I met with an impeccable taste in music." 

Soobin wished the bus ride wouldn't end. He's typically shy around people. Usually, when he takes the bus alone he never talks to anyone. Unless it's a woman in her early 60s holding a bag of pastry, and either of two things happen to him: 1.) receiving compliments, telling him that her daughter would be a great match for him and 2.) ranting about her stubborn grandchild. 

But like every song in a record player, it did. And there comes a wishful thinking his bus rides every weekdays would be the same—just him and Beomgyu by his side, sharing their common love and admiration for the same band. 

The rain already stopped pouring when Soobin took his steps carefully as he went out of the bus. 

His hands gripped on the strap of his backpack while he stood on the opposite side of the street, several centimeters apart from Beomgyu.

"So, I'll go ahead?" 

"Hey, wait," said Soobin. 

"Why? Is there—"

"Uhmm," his voice trailed off. 

"I'll remember your name, Beomgyu. You're the first person I met with an impeccable taste in music." 

  
  


* * *

  
  


A few years back, Soobin learned the bass. The moment he learned about the basic chords, a tiny sparkle of light beamed in his heart. At the time, he couldn't pinpoint the reason behind it. But he knows exactly one thing: despite his fingertips burning—almost bleeding—from pressing against the metal strings, the tiny sparkle of light lingers, and it stays there glowing, albeit hidden in the dark shadows.

Truth be told, it really wasn't his intention to learn the instrument. He does like listening to the radio and has multiple posters of his favorite bands hanging on his wall. But playing an instrument never crossed his mind until he stumbled across the music store near his grandmother's house. 

Soobin swore he'd only buy himself a new album of his favorite band and  _ yet  _ he ended up pacing back and forth to the bass guitar section where the instrument hang on the white painted brick walls—until he went back to his house carrying a bass guitar on his back, without an album on his hand. Till now, he couldn't quite grasp or decipher as to why he ended up buying a bass guitar out of impulse. 

Perhaps, it was because of the physical features; the shape, form and color of the instrument that captivated him.

Perhaps, it was when he remembered his high school crush saying that he finds bassists  _ cool.  _ And he wanted to look like one to impress him. 

As Soobin himself would like to defend,  _ it was a silly crush.  _ And yes, that mindset was a  _ big yikes.  _

He used to like this boy who's a year younger than him and was known as a popular acoustic musician back in highschool. He cringed at the memory of himself tapping his foot excitedly under the table as he waited for the bell to ring, anticipating the dismissal so he could finally watch the band rehearsal of his crush for the upcoming school program. 

They barely have any interactions. By barely, it means  _ nothing _ but Soobin's stolen glances every time he sees him at the cafeteria and he happens to coincidentally look in his direction. 

His crush didn't even know his name, let alone his existence.

Soobin bumped him at the library once, bowing his head low, hiding his flustered cheeks, muttering an awkward apology. Then he leaned on the bookshelf as he felt his heartbeat thumping rapidly. He would blush and hide his face from him at the slightest, bare minimum interaction on the way home anyway. 

Soobin never saw him again after he graduated and his feelings have faded like a dust flowing into the thin air as the years went by–

or so he thought. 

Because apparently, the universe moved for him when he met Choi Beomgyu, the same young boy in high school who he had a huge crush on, on the bus two years ago. Who would've thought that they're common profound love for a band could bring them together? 

It was unexpected like a pouring rain that he used to detest. Because Soobin was a man of his words—he did  _ remember  _ Beomgyu's name, he never not had forgotten his name, for he was the first person he met on this entire planet who liked the same band as him. A rare gem, Soobin thought. Since that night, since they parted ways on the street after getting out of the bus, his perception and memory he has with rain and the dull, vapour-laced air that comes along with it changed. 

Soobin would have called it destiny, as though he found the person linked to his red string of fate, for them to meet again. He didn't know Beomgyu was studying in the same university as him either, and then met him on the bus and learned that he likes the same band as him. 

Yet at the same time, from what he had seen and felt throughout their two years of friendship, he convinced himself that it was all sheer coincidence. 

Soobin had early dismissal today, which he was thankful of because he definitely needed more time to prepare for Day6's new releases. So he decided to kill time at the sunken garden, where he stayed with Taehyun, Huening Kai and Yeonjun, three of his friends that he met because of Beomgyu. The three were surprisingly and miraculously on a vacant time, so Soobin decided to invite them for a hang out before midterm week gets in their way.

Taehyun is a political science major like him, albeit Soobin was a year ahead of him. While both Huening Kai and Yeonjun are in the performing arts department. 

They were seated on the green grass, Yeonjun resting his head on Taehyun's lap, while Kai strummed the strings of his guitar to a Day6 classic,  _ I Loved You. _

"Hyung," Kai spoke, as he paused on playing. Soobin quirked up, driving his attention from his phone to the younger. "I just remembered the thing you told me the last time."

The two, Taehyun and Yeonjun, locked their gazes at Soobin and anticipated for him to answer. 

"When are you going to tell Beomgyu hyung?" 

Soobin played innocent, albeit he knew where this conversation was going. "Tell him what?"

"That you like him?" 

Taehyun almost choked on his milktea. 

Yeonjun erupted into laughter, earning a death glare from Soobin as he covered his mouth to contain his laugh.

"We're having a good,  _ good,  _ day here, Kai." said Soobin, "You're not supposed to speak about that in the middle of a Day6 comeback."

"Well, I'm just saying though," Kai shrugged nonchalantly, "because I heard he's going to continue his studies in New York." 

Yeonjun jolted from his position as the three of them collectively exclaimed, " _ What _ !?" 

  
  


✧*。

  
  


Gentle drops of rain began to pour at the waiting shed. Soobin started to hate the rain again solely for existing despite the fact it's a natural occurrence. He wanted to curse at every raindrops breaking, falling against the wet asphalt. 

He wanted to get rid of the words that Kai said earlier at the sunken garden, but it was all that's been clouding his mind. 

Soobin checked the time as he tapped his legs repetitively. Beomgyu hasn't arrived yet. He doesn't know whether or not he should be thankful for that, because 1.) He wants to listen to the Day6 album with him but 2.) He couldn't recover from the fact that Beomgyu is moving to New York. 

He slipped his hand to his pocket and reached for his phone and started typing another message to his friend.

**soobin:** _ where the heck are you? the bus will arrive anytime soon. ditch the class and hurry up now _

**soobin:** _friendly reminder that_ _the book of us: entropy will be released in a few. HURRY UP!!_

**beomgyu:** _ I HATE THIS CLASS SO MUCHHHHHHHH I HATE IT HERE _

**beomgyu:** _ mr. park is still discussing some stuff i can barely understand anymore _

**beomgyu:** _ i can't understand SHIT we're all sleepy here and my seatmate is literally snoring LMAO hats down to this guy!!??  _

**soobin:** _ it's past ur dismissal time WTFFF?? _

**beomgyu:** _ bruh i know T.T _

**beomgyu:** _ dont listen to the album without me or else i will bite your ankles okay _

**beomgyu:** _ take care and please wait for me _

**beomgyu:** <3

  
  


It took fifteen minutes of overthinking before Soobin heard his friend rushing towards him at the bus stop, his voice roaring all over the public place with: "I'm free! Worst experience of my fucking life!!!" Soobin, on the other hand, hid his face from second hand embarrassment. 

The two walked on the bus aisle as they searched for their usual spot: left side, at the farther back. Soobin was about to sit on the unoccupied bus seat first, but Beomgyu held him by the arm, stopping his actions.

Beomgyu pointed at him as he shook his head 'no'.

_ Not again.  _ Soobin sighed. 

Here's another thing that made their friendship complicated (aside from the possible chances of unrequited love): their constant, never-ending debate over who gets the window seat. 

"But I won last time!" Soobin protested, "I have all the  _ rights  _ to sit by the window." 

"Soobin, hyung.." his voice trailed off, "that's not how it works. Stop changing the rules." 

So to be fair and just, they played rock paper scissors. 

Beomgyu lost. 

Soobin stuck his tongue out, "Choi Soobin stays winning." 

"I hate you." His lips curved into a pout as he rolled his eyes. 

"No you don't." Soobin insisted and settled himself to his desired seat.

Beomgyu repeated, "I hate you." 

_ I hate you more for not telling me that you're moving to New York.  _

"You've heard the teasers, right?" Soobin asked. 

"I didn't," Beomgyu slouched. "I was busy last time so I didn't see the teasers. But I saw the tracklist though." 

"That sucks." 

Beomgyu perked one eyebrow. "No? I don't think so," 

"Why?"

"Because I won't get any spoilers." Beomgyu shrugged, "I think it's nice to listen to songs when you have no idea or any hint of what it's going to sound like." 

"Boring," Soobin muttered teasingly, as the other hit him on the arm. He grimaced in pain the most dramatic way. 

"Not Mine sounds good on the teasers though, I think that's my favorite."

The other narrowed his brows, giving him a doubtful look. "Are you  _ sure _ ?" 

"And maybe Like A Flowing Wind, because I like crying over Day6 ballads." 

"I think that's my favorite too." 

"You always copy me." said Soobin, "you haven't even heard the teasers yet."

"Shut up, I don't copy you. It's a gut feeling."

The rain poured harder, causing bumper to bumper traffic of various vehicles. 

Beomgyu glanced at his wristwatch as he heaved out a sigh when he saw the time. It's 6:10 PM, and it's been 10 minutes since the album was released. And the two, unfortunately, still haven't listened to it yet.

"Soobin hyuuuuung," he addressed the older in a cooing manner, clinging onto his arms. Soobin didn't try to lean away. "The album is released already and we're still stuck in here." 

Soobin, who was on his phone the entire bus ride, turned to Beomgyu. "I got it," 

"Got what?" 

He plugged in his earphones and offered the other to Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu stared at it. "What is this for?"

"I'm sharing this other earphone to you, idiot." said Soobin, "we'll listen to the album now."

"What?" 

"Shhh now," Soobin pressed play.

  
  


While stuck on traffic, the two cherished all the time they had as they both engulfed themselves with music they love. Despite the cryptic stares they got from other passengers around them, Soobin did some air guitar while Beomgyu tapped his foot to the ground along with the rhythm. Sweet Chaos faded as it transitioned to another different track — Not Mine.

As Wonpil started the song and the song built up to its chorus and second verse, Soobin resonated with the lyrics. 

_ Oh I'm falling in love _

_ As time goes by _

_ As my feelings grow _

_ I’m becoming more anxious _

He stared at Beomgyu who was humming along to the tune, immersed with the melodies blasting on the earphone, with gentle fondness evident in his gaze. 

He's falling in love. He has always been in love with the boy beside him. 

Beomgyu turned to face him, his eyes beaming with enthusiasm—like the ones he saw when they met on the bus, on the same bus seat—as he gushed, clinging onto his arms once again. Soobin snapped out of his thoughts. He didn't flinch nor tried to lean away at Beomgyu's sudden gesture, instead he let his touch linger on his skin. "I love this. Young K's vocals.  _ Holy shit. _ " 

Beomgyu linked his arms on Soobin, his head resting on his shoulder, as the song finished off and proceeded to the next track, Like A Flowing Wind. 

  
  


_ Through the gap of my five fingers _

_ You escaped _

_ Flowing away somewhere far far away _

  
  


Beomgyu remained in his position, laying his head on Soobin's shoulder while the latter had one arm wrapped around him, embracing him closer like a blanket, engulfing themselves with each other's warmth amidst the cold weather.

Soobin snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed Beomgyu's eyelids closed. "Don't tell me you're sleeping on a Day6 song, Choi Beomgyu," 

Eyes still shut, his lips curved into a smile. 

"I'm not asleep," Beomgyu replied, "I just love this." 

Soobin furrowed his brows together. "Love what?"

" _ This,"  _ answered Beomgyu, albeit vaguely and Soobin couldn't understand a thing. He didn't understand whether his words wore a romantic connotation to it or his best friend just loved the idea of them listening to their favorite band together.

Soobin loved  _ it,  _ too—the sole feeling of staying beside Beomgyu while ignoring the riot and chaos the world holds—but he never knew if Beomgyu felt the same. 

Because he was like a flowing wind that he won't be able to catch.

* * *

  
  


A month after the album release, DAY6 announced their world tour. Beomgyu deemed he must attend the concert with Soobin otherwise he would start to create a hypothesis where life is actually a virtual game simulation like The Sims and the man playing behind his character sucks at this game big time because he keeps fucking things up. 

And you know what, Beomgyu was beginning to consider it to be true, because his best friend hasn't been talking to him for weeks. Well, Soobin was talking to him—he would utter a few words, nod, hum, look at him with an expression Beomgyu had never understood what really meant. For him, that wasn't _ talking.  _ He couldn't consider it one. The words, the gesture, his Soobin hyung's eyes — it felt cold, like his hands during winter, like the gust of wind in the eye of a raging snowstorm. 

He could think of several reasons; maybe he's just tired from studying all the reading materials. Maybe he's hungry and is in dire need of bread or ice cream, whatever he prefers. Maybe his professor poured his anger to this world all over him again. Maybe he's mad at him, but seriously,  _ why? _ What could've been the possible reason if Soobin had problems with him?

He knew too damn well, in their two years of friendship since the night he met him on the bus, Soobin was not the type to get mad at you for no particular reasons. He knew too damn well Soobin wasn't talking to him because he's hungry or he's tired. His Soobin hyung isn't that type of person. 

Beomgyu tried to recall events from the past weeks. The gestures, words and jokes he told him during the annual university concert, at the library before hell week, at the hallways when he waited for his class dismissal, at the cafeteria with their friends. He tried to recall every single movement, sentences and phrases but all he remembered was  _ him _ , and his heart fluttered with bliss and euphoria because he's with Soobin.

Maybe he did something wrong.

Maybe not. 

Fuck this.

In his defense, Beomgyu tried to ask him. But he couldn't even bring himself to open his mouth and let his tongue utter the question —  _ Why are you becoming so distant to me? _ Because the moment he tried to, his mouth trembled with fear. The fear of Soobin's answer. The fear of truth slapping his face. 

Beomgyu was walking on the way to Soobin's college building as the clock rushed near to his dismissal time when he saw his friend, Taehyun. 

"Oh, hyung!" greeted Taehyun with a bright smile. "What brings you here?" 

"I'm going to wait for Soobin hyung. Like the usual," 

Taehyun's face fell into an apologetic frown, scratching his nape. "Soobin hyung? I haven't seen him today.." 

Beomgyu blinked a couple of times before letting out a nervous chuckle. 

"Oh. Really?" 

The other nodded slowly, still quite unsure. "Yeah. Hold on, let me ask Seungmin hyung." 

"Seungmin?" asked Beomgyu, narrowing his eyebrows. "Not to be rude, but  _ who? _ "

"Don't be jealous, hyung, calm down." 

Beomgyu defended, "I'm not jealous. I'm just— I'm just asking.." 

"To answer your question, he's my neighbor and he attends the same classes as Soobin hyung." Taehyun replied, "he's taken, you don't have to be jealous—"

"Taehyunie, I am not jealous."

"Yeah sure," Taehyun snickered. 

He glared. "I'm serious."

He dialed Seungmin's number and after a few rings, the boy answered.

"Ah, Hello, hyung. It's me, Taehyun," Taehyun said, ".. uh, have you seen Soobin hyung around today?" 

Pause. 

He glanced at Beomgyu as he listened to Seungmin on the phone. 

"Oh…" His voice trailed off. Beomgyu felt nervous. "I see.. thank you, hyung. I'm sorry if I bothered you.. haha.. See you around the campus. Yeah.. thanks again." 

He slid his phone back to his pocket and sighed. "Soobin hyung didn't go to class today." 

" _ What?"  _

Before Beomgyu could even process what Taehyun just said, the other glanced at his watch, tapped his shoulder, and waved off a goodbye. "Yeonjun hyung is already looking for me. Bye!" 

His eyelashes fluttered a couple of times—five to be exact— as he stood there, dumbfounded and mentally cursing a  _ what the fuck. _

*

Soobin wasn't responding to his texts. Not even a "I'm fine," or "don't worry about me". Not even a dot. 

He went to the study lounge after class, supposedly cramming a paper due the next day. But instead he found himself crying as he glanced back at his phone every ten seconds, waiting for Soobin's reply. 

Kai, his cramming buddy, returned to his seat with a cup of warm coffee in his hand. "Did he reply to you?".

Beomgyu shuffled his hair into a mess, shaking his head, resting his head on the table. 

"What is wrong with this guy…" Kai gave him a questioning look as he took a sip of coffee.

Kai heard him groan, Beomgyu's other cheek still laying flat on the table. "I hate this  _ so much.  _ Tell me. Be honest with me, Huening Kai, did I do something wrong? Did I tell him something I wasn't supposed to say?" 

Kai froze on his spot for a while, blinking a couple of times. 

"I don't think so, hyung.." Kai replied, shaking his head.

Beomgyu jolted up from his seat, crying out a desperate, "Then why? Why is he so distant?" 

"You should ask him that, Beomgyu hyung," 

"And if he tells me he hates me and he doesn't want me to be his friend anymore then what?"

"Then… you cry, accept the harsh truth and move on I guess," Kai shrugged nonchalantly. 

"I fucking hate you, you're not helping."

Kai took a sip of his coffee. "But I highly doubt he'd break his friendship with you, though." 

"Why?"

"Because I know you won't let him."

Kai was right.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was the day of ticket selling for the concert. 

Beomgyu felt his legs trembling under the table. This time, Beomgyu was a hundred percent convinced his hypothesis was true after all, despite Taehyun calling it downright 'utterly stupid and non-logical'. 

Several weeks had gone and passed, Soobin barely talked to him. He was definitely ignoring him and Beomgyu wasn't blind to see that. 

He kept refreshing the page, hoping to save himself a ticket now. But it crashed. Again. And again. 

Beomgyu sighed and leaned his back on the chair. 

He saw his phone light up with multiple notifications from their GC. 

**yeonjun:** _ FUUUCK GUYS I GOT ITTTTTTT _

**taehyun:** _ I GOT MINE TOO WE'RE GOING TO SEE DAY6??#+$+/#  _

**kai** :  _ LUCKY MFS _

**kai** :  _ VIP A GOT SOLD OUT ALREADY??? IM CRYING  _

**taehyun** :  _ sucks to be u I guess _

**kai** :  _ stfu!!!!!! _

**kai** : _ @ universe i just want to see young k is that too much to ask for _

He was on the brink of tears when he saw his friends' messages on their group chat. 

Perhaps he envied them for securing a ticket, meanwhile he couldn't even get into the goddamn website. 

Or maybe the reason why his tears welled up in his eyes was because Soobin was quiet on the groupchat as well. 

Whirlpool of emotions began to flood through him, starting to settle in his mind, his soul and heck, even through his beating heart that's been thumping rapidly, trembling with fear. Fear of not securing a ticket. Fear of losing Soobin by his side. Fear of their friendship withering like dusts into the vapour-laced air when the rain pours. 

Giving up isn't on Beomgyu's vocabularies. So he tried, and tried, and tried, until he finally got into the website. He breathed out of relief, leaning back on his seat as he wiped beads of sweat on his forehead.

He was aiming for a VIP A ticket, because that was Soobin's desired seat. But he tried his luck on securing a slot and to his dismay, like what Kai said, it was sold out.

He sighed. Fuck this virtual simulation game and the person controlling his character.

He doesn't know where Soobin would be sitting, if Soobin would even go to the concert (although on a second thought, he had doubts on that because Soobin would still choose Day6 over Beomgyu in a heartbeat — whether he's  _ hypothetically _ mad at him or not). 

So he purchased a VIP B ticket, much cheaper and less than the price compared to A. 

And this might sound cruel and selfish, but he wished Soobin didn't get his desired ticket. More than anything, he wanted to spend his first concert experience with Soobin — the person with impeccable taste in music who tugged his heartstrings that one rainy September night. 

He heave out a sigh. He took the courage to send a text message to Soobin as several delivered, blue text messages bubble mocked him on the face. 

He began to type despite his mind being clouded with thoughts Soobin might've found him a nuisance and chose to ignore his entire existence even more like he's a lost ghost. 

**beomgyu:** _ YOOOOOO _

**beomgyu:** _ I GOT VIP B TICKET HBU?? _

**beomgyu:** _ I'm going to see DAY6 i can't believe this T.T like?? WHAT THE FUUUCK THAT'S INSANE  _

**beomgyu:** _ weren't we just daydreaming about this the other day lmao AND NOW IT'S HAPPENING  _

_ ("the other day" only means that was long before shit went downhill). _

  
  


He waited for a few minutes to receive a reply. 

But none came. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


They were anticipating the bus to arrive, like usual. But the space between them as they sat on the waiting shed was enough to create an abyss, enclosing the both of them with faint silence, until Beomgyu whispered a question. 

"Soobin hyung, are you mad at me?" 

Soobin rested his palms on the edge of the seat, gulping harshly. He averted his eyes away from Beomgyu whose gaze was locked on him. He heave out a sigh, looking up, as his pupils reflected the dark clouds hovering up above. 

The rain was about to pour.

"What made you think that way?" 

_ Look at me, Soobin hyung. _

"W-why are you becoming so distant to me lately?" Beomgyu stumbled into his words as he threw another question, his eyes watery all of a sudden. 

"Am I?" His voice felt cold along with the wind tangling their hair up. 

"You are, Soobin hyung," uttered Beomgyu, this time his words didn't escape his mouth as a mere whisper.

Soobin licked his lips before replying, "in what way then? Tell me." 

"You're not replying to my texts. You're not talking to me like you used to—"

Beomgyu paused. "I can't understand your riddles, Soobin hyung." 

Soobin took his courage to face him, keeping his composure. Tears began well up on the corner of his eyes, his palms wiping it before it even streamed down on his cheeks. "Is it my obligation to answer all of _ your  _ texts?"

"I didn't say it's your obligation, hyung," snapped Beomgyu, "but God—not even a single phrase, word, not even a dot. It feels like I don't exist in your world anymore— _ or if I was even a part of it to begin with. _ " 

Beomgyu inhaled sharply, his eyes glistening as he fought back his tears from falling, "just give me one reason, Soobin hyung, and I will embrace it. Even if it hurts."

Soobin averted his gaze at the road, his chest tightening, as Beomgyu held his wrist.

"Look at me, Soobin hyung." Beomgyu pleaded, "look at me and tell me what the problem is. Look at me and tell me this isn't where our  _ friendship _ ends."

Soobin yanked his wrist away from Beomgyu's grasp. He shut his eyes as he breathed through his nose. "You know what's the problem?" 

A lump formed on Soobin's throat, his breath hitching with every drop of tears falling from his eyes, stroking his skin. Soobin tugged his shirt, clutching his chest as he managed to choke out in between his heavy breathing, "I'm the problem, Beomgyu." 

He cursed under his breath. "This is so fucking stupid," he ran his fingers through his hair. His laugh rolled out on his tongue with a hint of bitterness as gentle drops of rain began to grace against the roof covering them, once again wetting the asphalt they walked on. 

_ This is so fucking selfish of me, too. _

Beomgyu mumbled his name under his breath—he was aching to say something,  _ anything _ , but words failed him as he witnessed his best friend in his vulnerable state. 

Soobin glanced at his best friend, who was staring on the ground. He gently held his chin, tilting it upwards, "look at me, Beomgyu."

His eyelashes fluttered a few times before his gaze met Soobin's eyes that lost all of its shine. 

"Look at me and tell me if I even existed in your world." 

"Soobin hyung, of course you do."

_ But you're going to leave, just like everyone else. And I'm selfish for wanting you to stay. _

"You're my best friend, Soobin hyung." Beomgyu mumbled.

_ Exactly. _

Alas, the bus arrived. 

Soobin rose from his seat. 

"We should get going, Beomgyu." 

On that rainy Friday evening, Soobin hated the rain.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Turns out, their confrontation was the only way for Beomgyu to reunite with his friends (except Soobin) despite their supposed busy and jam packed schedules. These fuckers were too invested in the drama and it  _ shows.  _

"So you and Soobin got into…" there was a long pause before Yeonjun continued speaking, "like, an argument?" 

Only a loud cry of the weak echoed inside Kai's dorm as Beomgyu buried his face into the excessively abused pillow that was drenched in tears. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Yeonjun remarked. 

Beomgyu jolted up, breathed heavily as his shoulders slouched. "What should I do nooow,"

Taehyun aimed and threw a plushie on Beomgyu, the soft, fluffy cushion bouncing on his forehead while the older winced dramatically in pain, as if he had been severely bruised. Yeonjun bursted into hysterical laughter as he watched the scene unfold into a comedic mess.

"Not molang, you little shit," Kai seethed, standing up from the couch to grab his beloved plushie. 

So Taehyun grabbed another pillow behind him and attempted to throw it towards Beomgyu again, but his actions were stopped by Yeonjun's grasp on his wrist and Beomgyu's loud protests. 

"What was that for!?" Beomgyu's palms caressed his  _ injured  _ forehead, his lips curling into a pout. 

Taehyun breathed as a means to calm himself, placing the supposed thrown pillow beside him. "That was for you being a huge seaweed brain of a friend." 

"You're a coward. I cannot stress that enough," Taehyun gave him a spiteful look before he took a slice of pizza on the table. 

His other two friends, Kai and Yeonjun, nodded in synch acknowledging the fact that Choi Beomgyu, was indeed, a coward. 

"Look, am I a coward for asking him what went wrong in our friendship?" Beomgyu rebutted, which had a good point not gonna lie, "because I think that's one hell of a heroic act." 

"It's a brave thing to do, but not enough for a heroic act, hyung." Kai interjected. 

Taehyun acknowledged Beomgyu's rebuttal with a nod, but he insisted, "but you're still a coward for one thing." 

"I'm a coward for what, exactly?"

"For not confessing to Soobin." Yeonjun answered, "what are you waiting for, really? Go and make a move!" 

"How can I do that? We literally just got into an argument the other day? I can't be like—" Beomgyu paused as he fixed his hair, clearing his voice for a short skit. " _ Hey, Soobin hyung. I have a confession to make. I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you. _ " 

"That can work, not gonna lie," said Taehyun. Beomgyu gave him a doubtful look. "I mean, you should confess to him… while it isn't too late." 

_ While it isn't too late? _

"You're scaring me. What is that supposed to mean.."

Taehyun, Yeonjun and Kai exchanged glances that Beomgyu himself had no idea what was about. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Albeit they still sit by each other on the bus oftentimes, there was a space creating a void between them, separating their bodies as though they were myriads away while they sought for each other's warmth. Their hands were five centimeters apart, but to hold it was like reaching for the stars, the moon, the entire galaxy beneath them. Their loud banter and jokes were reduced to awkward glances, nods, and hums that never once felt right — the beam of light, the spirit and seemingly infinite bliss that lingered between them withered away in the vapour-laced air that comes along with the downpour. 

Soobin had imagined himself beaming with excitement, having the best time of his life when the concert day will be held two days from now. To his dismay, his beating heart remained monotonous—like a beat without a melody. 

The street was silent. It was a Saturday evening when Soobin went out to sort out his thoughts. The crescent moon glowed brightly beneath him while Soobin caught himself thinking; his faults, his self centered choices as Beomgyu's voice reverberated in his memory. 

_ Just give me one reason, hyung. I will embrace it. Even if it hurts. _

_ Look at me and tell me— _

He saw the sign of a convenience store towards the end of the street illuminating against the dark night. Good timing, he was craving for some ramyeon. Soobin, with his hands kept on the pockets of his hoodie, labored his way to the store while humming the song playing on his earphones. 

_ You're so beautiful when you smile _

_ So whenever I see you've lost your smile _

_ I want to give it back to you _

_ Whatever it takes  _

He made a selfish, cruel choice to ignore Beomgyu for weeks. In return of this decision was to earn bruises on his bloodstream with guilt flowing right through his veins. It pained him, like knives piercing his chest as it tore every bit of his soul into scattered pieces, to see Beomgyu doubt their friendship. To see Beomgyu begging to look at him and tell him with his conviction this isn't where their storyline ends. To see Beomgyu longing for him to say they had thousands of pages ahead of them to write together. To see Beomgyu aching for him to reassure him there's a lifetime waiting for them. 

He was the one to blame behind when the all lights had been burnt down.  _ He wanted to take all the pain he caused and pick it up like arrows and aim it to himself.  _

Yet his heel grazed against the asphalt when he saw a familiar black haired boy outside the said store, stopping his own footsteps. 

He only stared at him. 

Until the boy looked back at him. 

"Oh, Soobin hyung?" 

Soobin wanted to run away, hide and bury himself six feet under.

But it was too late.

Beomgyu stared at him. "Soobin hyung..." He let his words trailed off as he failed to search the following words to say. He wanted to ask him,  _ what are you doing here? What brings you here? Shouldn't you be sleeping? Have you eaten?  _ But none of it came out of his mouth. 

"Do you…" he averted his gaze from Beomgyu's stare by looking at the ground, "do you want to get some ramyeon with me?"

It wasn't the words he wasn't planning to say to him initially, but it was the words that came out of him. He regrets nothing. 

There was a momentary silence between the both of them as Soobin waited for his answer. Beomgyu's mouth formed into a half smile—Soobin knew this all too well, because when his best friend smiles, he could see it by his eyes curved in the shape of a crescent moon. But during that night, he didn't see it. 

"That would be lovely," Beomgyu finally answered. 

The November breeze permeated the air inside the store, as Beomgyu sat across Soobin who was holding a cup of ramen in between his hands to feel warmth. 

The silence prolonged between the both of them, cautiously waiting for one another to speak. 

Soobin's gaze trailed to the untouched cup of ramen in front of him. 

"You should eat," he quietly said, but reached Beomgyu's ears nonetheless. 

The air became suffocating despite Soobin breaking the quietness between them. 

Beomgyu inhaled sharply, his hands running through his hair. He licked his lips before he asked—

"Did I ask too much?"

"I asked too much, didn't I?" he repeated, encouraging the older to answer him, "I know I shouldn't have crossed the line. I should've respected your decision. As your best friend—" 

"I was a self centered asshole, Beomgyu." Soobin disrupted his sentence. "I should be the one saying sorry." 

Soobin gulped. "I just…" He breathed deeply, his eyes watery all of a sudden. "I just can't.. accept it." 

"Accept what?" 

Soobin bowed his head low with his lips pursed as he whispered, "that you're leaving. I know I'm just your friend—" 

Beomgyu knitted his brows, his eyelashes fluttering a couple of times. 

"Leaving?"

"Yeah," Soobin continued, "I know. I crossed the line. I know I'm selfish for wanting you to stay here, to stay by my side, rather than flying to New York—" 

"Flying to New York?" 

"Can you please stop repeating my words? I'm explaining myself here," snapped Soobin, fixing his hair covering his eyes before he said, "Anyways, as I was saying—"

"Soobin hyung," Beomgyu calmly spoke.

"God fucking damn it, Choi Beomgyu!" he exclaimed. He didn't expect that to come out of his mouth. At all. Never in a million years. His voice roared inside the store as the cashier gave him a questioning look. 

He took a deep breath as he tried to regain his calm composure. "I want you to stay, Beomgyu." he muttered, "I'm the one here who's asking too much." 

Soobin looked outside the window before confessing, "because I love you too much and I never once pictured a life without you in it." Which he truthfully said from his heart that was thumping rapidly as his own words registered on his brain. 

"Soobin hyung," 

Hearing his own name escape from Beomgyu's lips only made Soobin's eyes watery all of a sudden. 

Beomgyu held his hand, his thumb caressing the creases of his knuckles. 

"I love you, Beomgyu, more than you'll ever think of." Soobin wiped the tears starting to form on the corner of his eyes as his gaze trailed back to his best friend, "and I'll still love you with no empty spaces even if there's oceans between us." 

"Soobin hyung, listen—"

Soobin slipped his hand away from Beomgyu before he rose up from his seat. "It's fine, Beomgyu, really. It's not like I can stop you anyway. I'm just your best friend." He glanced at his wristwatch, "it's late, I have to go." 

Three steps. It only took Soobin three steps on his attempt to leave the store and Beomgyu alone, until the younger's hand grasped on his wrist, making him stop walking.

"I'm not leaving," Beomgyu uttered. He stared directly at Soobin's eyes with discernment. "I'm not going anywhere." 

Soobin tried to loosen the grip on his wrist, but Beomgyu didn't let him. "You can't lie to me, Beomgyu." 

Beomgyu stood. "There will be no oceans separating us because no one's moving to New York, hyung," 

Soobin blinked a couple of times. His brain is trying—despite it malfunctioning like a rusty, broken machinery from hearing the information—to register Beomgyu's words. It took him a few seconds before it all sank in. 

He stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. "But Hyuka told me—"

"Huening Kai, God," Beomgyu deadpanned. A pause prolonged between them, their minds telepathically connecting the dots, as they formed a conclusion before they both uttered in chorus—

"That little shit." 

"You're not… leaving?" Soobin asked again in disbelief that his friends lied to him.

Beomgyu shook his head. "I'm not going to leave you." 

"I will stay, hyung." Beomgyu confessed, cupping Soobin's soft cheeks before he continued saying, "Because I can't picture my life without you in it either."

"Oh my god, I forgot I just… told you  _ that _ ."

"Hyung," 

Soobin covered his blushing face with his hands. "No, oh my god. No. Soobin, what the fuck." 

Beomgyu held his hand, gently pulling it away from Soobin's face. 

His cheeks were red and his eyes shut, avoiding Beomgyu's gaze as much as possible. 

Beomgyu leaned closer to him, leaving a small peck on Soobin's eyes. 

"No," Soobin pouted, but he didn't lean away from the closeness between them. " _ Shut uuup _ ," 

"I'm not saying anything!" Beomgyu protested. He watched Soobin's eyes slowly flutter open as the younger cupped his cheeks yet again. This time, he poked his dimples. 

"You're so cute, Soobin hyung," he was squishing his face now, "No wonder I fell for you." 

Soobin swatted his arm away. "Shut up." 

Beomgyu giggled.

"It's late, I'll walk you home." 

"But I'm home," his dimples evident on both sides of his puffy cheeks when he smiled. 

Beomgyu pinched his cheek. "I know that. But really, it's late. I'll walk you back to your apartment." 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The moon and stars beneath them glowed amidst the vast skies while the streets no longer remained in silence with their conversations, their language only two of them could understand, their fingers were intertwined like they're meant to hold each other as they walked on the pavement. 

When they reached the facade of his apartment, Soobin didn't want to let go of his best friend—now his boyfriend's—hand. "Did you know I had a crush on you in highschool?" asked Soobin, as he leaned closer to Beomgyu and pulled him to an embrace. 

"Really?" Beomgyu replied, burying his face on Soobin's neck as they stood in the middle of the street feeling each other's warmth. 

Soobin hummed, nodding. "I did. But you never noticed me." 

"I was dumb for that," he chuckled, "but you're mine now." 

"And I am yours." 

Beomgyu loosened his arms from Soobin's waist, as the other sensed him pulling away from his embrace so he held him closer, tighter and never let him go. "Don't go," Soobin mumbled. 

"Love," Beomgyu sing-songs. Soobin blushed as he heard the pet name. "it's late…" 

He slowly pulled away from the hug. 

Soobin pouted and acted all cute, in hopes it would work on his boyfriend to stay a little more. 

"You know that's not gonna work, right?" 

And all of a sudden, while Soobin was sulking, Beomgyu held his face and leaned closer to him as he pressed the tip of his nose against Soobin's gently nudging it before he closed the gap between their mouths by placing his own on Soobin's upper lip, just breathing him in. Stunned, Soobin's eyes widened and before everything sank into his mind, as he saw Beomgyu's cheeks were painted in red amidst the dimly lit street, smiling shyly in front of him.

"You're unfair," said Soobin. He held him by the waist, his two arms supported his weight, drawing his boyfriend closer until their knees touched. 

With his eyes closed, he placed a kiss on Beomgyu's eyes and as if he memorized every intricate detail of his features, his lips softly brushed against his skin as it wandered over to his nose bridge, then onto the tip. He felt his heartbeat, and his breath singing in sync with Beomgyu's. 

"Kiss me, hyung." Beomgyu whispered. 

"You don't have to tell me because I will." And with that, he leaned closer to Beomgyu, his lips sealing the remaining space between them. 

That night, Soobin's heart didn't beat monotonously, because it wasn't alone anymore—rather, it sang and danced along to the rhythm and melody of Beomgyu's heart. 

* * *

  
  
  


"So," Soobin towered over his friends sitting on the couch, their heads hanging low and avoiding his gaze, "which one among the three of you are behind all of this?" 

Soobin placed his hands to his hips like a mother about to lecture his son for five hours. "Huening Kai," 

Kai gulped. "Hyung, I swear Yeonjun hyung just asked me to lie to you." 

Yeonjun would have expressed loud protests, really, but he knew this as a fact and he doesn't want to twist the truth. "In my defense," he began to explain, "I just got sick and tired of you two being cowards so I thought," he tilted his head to the side, "Oh? You won't confess to him? We'll make you confess to him. And lo and behold, it worked." 

Soobin looked unamused but he let the boy continue.

"And also in my defense, it wasn't only my plan. We brainstormed together." 

"The fuck is this, a group thesis?" Beomgyu returned from the kitchen with a coke in his hands. He stood beside his boyfriend, Soobin, and wrapped his arms around his shoulder. The three sneered.

"Ya, Yeonjun hyung," Soobin called, tilting his chin upwards in his attempt to intimidate the older but unfortunately it didn't work on him. "our friendship almost ended because of your plan." 

"We had a plan for that, too, actually", Taehyun interjected. "We got it all covered." 

Soobin crossed his arms against his chest and sighed. "Be grateful I love the three of you. But don't it ever again, alright?"

"Yes, hyung." Taehyun nodded. "I promise." 

Beomgyu pointed at Kai and Yeonjun. "The two of you?" 

"We won't," Kai replied. "Right, Yeonjun hyung?" 

Yeonjun acknowledged it with a nod. "Of course. I promise." 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Beomgyu's fear of going to the concert without Soobin on his side subsided when he knew his boyfriend's seat was next to him. That was when he finally came to a conclusion that the two of them are, in fact,  _ soulmates.  _ The concert venue was jam packed with people who shared the same admiration for the band when they arrived as the two waited in line. Beomgyu noticed how Soobin felt somewhat overwhelmed by the sea of people surrounding them, so he wrapped his arm around him while Soobin gave him a smile and intertwined their hands together. 

Not long enough, they entered inside the halls of the massive Jamsil Indoor Stadium. Beomgyu murmured a cuss word under his breath as his eyes traveled to the stage seeing DAY6's instruments in reality, with his own eyes. They were standing at the back, near the control booth while his other friends were at a different section. 

"Holy shit, that's Goldie!" His jaw dropped and pointed at Young K's bass guitar. He was brimming with sheer excitement that he hit Soobin's arm. 

He looked at him and pointed at Sungjin's electric guitar. "And that's Baba!" Soobin then swiveled his position and gazed upon the vacant seats at the back, which were quickly being occupied as more people arrived. 

The two, being the biggest fans of DAY6 that they are, aside from knowing their songs by heart and soul, they also learned the names of their instruments. And to see it in real life felt ecstatic for them. With their overwhelming excitement rising in their veins, the two swore they could sense their souls floating out of their bodies with glee. 

Beomgyu clung to Soobin's arm like the koala bear that he is, "hyung, am I dreaming? Tell me, am I dreaming?" 

Soobin faced him and cupped his cheeks. "You're not." 

"I could cry right now." 

Soobin let out a soft chuckle. "Don't worry, I will cry with you." 

Eventually, the lights illuminating the concert halls turned off and their voices joined the screaming crowd, endless cheers roared inside the stadium as the members of the band came up on stage. Their enthusiasm rose up to the roof, their eyes ever so beaming with life and light, their smiles that seemed painted permanently on their lips. 

Beomgyu couldn't help but to hit Soobin's arm as the band began their first song,  _ I Smile.  _ "Their starting with I Smile! Isn't this your favorite?" 

As Sungjin sang the first lines, Soobin reminisced the nights where he lay down on his bed with the white ceiling of his bedroom glaring back at him as he listened to this song, immersed by the band's lyricism for every word sung resonated with him. 

_ Today, I smile _

_ Even though it hurts, I smile _

_ When i'm with you _

  
  


But then he found himself staring at Beomgyu who was filming the performance with his phone. "Yeah, it's my favorite."

He smiled. 

Not weak nor a forced one because this time he only sang on the top of his lungs with bliss as the music played. This time, he smiled without his heart being torn into scattered pieces. 

Beomgyu held his boyfriend's waist and gently pulled him closer as the song shifted to  _ Better Better.  _

The song builds up to the chorus, then he sings the lyrics to Soobin, looking at him with fondness evident in his stare.  _ "Because of you / I’m better better / better baby." _

Over the course of two years in their friendship, Beomgyu admits he never once had pictured his college life would make him question his entire existence. Perhaps, there was an abyss inside the depths of his soul, an empty space longing for its lost puzzle piece. You could say his life is a series of repetitive events spiraling at the same point over and over; sucking and draining his soul out until he feels as though his body is floating in the middle of a vast ocean, drifting along the currents. Not until a rainy September night. He remembered cursing the rain because his hair and clothes were soaking wet as he ran towards the bus a few moments before it drove away. 

And somehow, in the most unexpected way, he met Soobin. He wasn't a firm believer of love at first sight—he didn't fell for Soobin at first sight either—yet at the same time, he  _ knew  _ it was inevitable to fall for the man whose presence alone brought light on his life, making him feel  _ human _ and alive again, his saving grace from the massive waves swallowing him whole.

He was right. Because since that night, he never let him go. He did remember his name.  _ Soobin. 2nd year Political Science major.  _

The song shifted from one to another, the two almost losing their voice from singing—shouting—as their lungs gave out until they reached the final set of the concert. 

"Alright, alright, we're now down to the last corner of the show," Jae announced, indicating that there are only a few songs left before the concert ends. The loud cheers inside the stadium collectively protested as none of them were prepared for the curtains to close. "But we promise, this next corner, you will like this one." 

Another burst of loud cheers was heard once again from Soobin, jumping giddily as the song transitioned to  _ Pouring _ . He squealed and looked at Beomgyu with an ear-to-ear smile, "Beomgyu! Oh my god, Pouring!"

"It's our song, hyung," he replied, as he slid his phone back to his pocket and stopped filming. Beyond everything, all he wanted was to live in  _ this  _ moment. 

The song was etched in their memories, in their minds, soul and even their beating hearts following the rhythm of the music reverberating across the halls. 

All of a sudden, the crowd began pushing one another, making Soobin bump against Beomgyu. 

"Oh, sorry," Soobin mumbled. Beomgyu held him closer to prevent him from stumbling on his feet. He smiled at him and sang the lyrics to Soobin.

_ "In one moment, like water rising you are coming to me,"  _

He looked at him lovingly, his gaze only focused on Soobin, his entire universe, and everything else felt like a blur. 

_ Like the stars _

_ Twinkling in the night sky _

_ You are _

_ Pouring out over me _

Soobin was facing him. He could feel his heart pounding rapidly with Beomgyu's stare, as though it was knocking against his chest. 

His knuckles reached Soobin's face, caressing his soft cheeks as he leaned in closer — their lips a centimeter apart, two hearts throbbing along to the rhythm — before he said, "I'm rain falling for you." 

Soobin smiled at that, playfully pinching the tip of Beomgyu's nose as his mellifluous voice blended with the band, "I'm falling for you, oooh," 

A soft giggle escaped Beomgyu before he cupped Soobin's cheeks, he looked at his eyes, then nose, then lips — as though he was memorizing his features — and with a smile, he fixed Soobin's hair as he placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, hyung." he said, "with no empty spaces." 

"I love you more," Soobin smiled shyly. "With no empty spaces." 

  
  


The rain poured that evening after the concert. 

That night, Soobin loved the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAH if u reached the end i wanna tell u i love u!!! plz share me ur thoughts on this au i would love that :D <33 pls scream @ me on twt eternaifairies


End file.
